Dark Beauty
by Min1
Summary: Angel Sanctuary fic. Nanatsusaya's PoV on Alexiel. It's my first AS fic and I'm actually kinda proud of it.. erm.. that's bad... oh well please R&R!! I'll love you forever if you do ;) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. They all belo


This is my first Angel Sanctuary fanfic and it's from Nanatsusaya's point of view

This is my first Angel Sanctuary fanfic and it's from Nanatsusaya's point of view. I think he's the coolest character and him and Alexiel are the coolest couple. I wrote this after reading book 11 and I just fell in love with the couple even more. There are a few spoilers for the manga but they're very minor except for the one about who Nanatsusaya really is. If you don't know and don't want to know why Nanatsusaya really is, then don't read the fic. Another thing, I may have gotten some events wrong or the order of some things misplaced and for that I'm really sorry, but I'm very forgetful and whoever notices a mistake can just inform me please. I also haven't finished reading the series so I don't really know what happened to Alexiel and Nanatsusaya's relationship but I recently bought #19 and it doesn't look to well ;_; . Erm rite.. well please R&R. Flames are welcome too, but I'll probably just ignore them ^_____^.

Dark Beauty 

  


__

Beautiful

That's the word everyone uses to describe you.

But they call you that because they see a side of you that I couldn't see, and I saw the side of you that they couldn't then and still cannot see.

They saw your body, but I, I could only _feel_ your soul. Being a sword I couldn't see with eyes because I had none, instead I _felt_. Felt everything you were thinking. Everything except what you chose to hide from me. But from what I saw the only word that could be used to describe you is "cruel".

__

Cruel

You were a warrior. A strong and willed warrior. Still, your mind intrigued me. I wished so badly to see you. See you with real eyes, touch you with human hands, so much so that when you asked me what I would do if I had a human body I told you that I wanted to run my hands through your hair. Your _"beautiful, long, raven black hair. Hair blacker than a thousand knights"_ as many say.

What I would have done, just to be able to call you "beautiful" as they all do.

Then finally I took a human body and I could see you. **You!** Not just a replica but the real you. But again I could not touch you. And all I saw was your body, sleeping silently in a coffin made of crystal.

__

Lifeless

Your hair was just as they all said: long black and full of waves, like the surface of the deepest parts of the sea during a storm.

Your body was like nothing I could have ever imagined. It was far too gentle in appearance to be yours. I would never have believed it belonged to you had I not seen your eyes.

Yes your eyes. That day when they opened for the first time to me. Not the eyes that looked at me when Setsuna was in your body, but the eyes that were yours alone when you talked to me for that short time beside the lake near Hell.

Your eyes betray you. They reflect the cruelty of your soul. They show the real you. If one looked hard enough at you one would see it. Looking at those eyes, I was torn out of the fantasy of you that I imagined when I looked at you for the first time. Those eyes reminded me of your cruel mind once more.

You spoke to me then. Spoke of things I did not understand. Of things I didn't want to understand. I just wanted to be with you, to run my hands through your hair, as you reminded me.

Then you came close to me, so close, _teasing_. You told me to embrace you, scolded me for not doing so to a cold, shivering, wet, woman. You also called me a name, a name so familiar to me but one I could not understand.

__

Lucifer

I ran my hands through your hair that time, feeling every long, silky strand. I began to kiss your neck, and just when I thought things seemed too good to be true, I was right. You literally tried to stab me in the back. I should have known. Known better than to succumb to you. I should have known that once I outlived my usefulness you'd try to get rid of me. And you did.

When I asked why you told me its because of what I am. Or rather what I will become. I will soon become a threat to Setsuna, the biggest threat to him, that is why you must kill me.

Then you had kissed me, telling me my love was futile, and left. Your powers drained, you were a lifeless body once more.

I wonder did you ever consider my feelings. Did you ever think how I felt about all of this. Probably not.

I kissed you lifeless lips as a silent gesture of my feelings and I went to find Setsuna and the others.

Now I stand here in front of your crystal case in which your body was again confined. Looking up at your sleeping face I decide that you are not beautiful. I could never call you that. Never. You are only cruel. But even so, even though I never said it through all the times we've been through, all the forms we've confronted each other in, I say it now. I love you.

__

I love you

I stupidly hope that one day, maybe you'll say the same thing back to me. So I continue this futile love, because I can't help it.

I'll stay here with Setsuna and take care of him as I did with all your other incarnations. But I will not let death reach him. Never. He is important to me too, but in a different way than you.

And about me becoming the biggest threat to him. Never. I would rather die.

__

Die

End  



End file.
